Bleeds No More
by HelloLoveGoodbye
Summary: A/U When Kagome loses the closest person to her in an accident she does the only thing she can to stop the pain--she attempts suicide. Failing, she gives life another chance. Will she let the new guy at school heal her or will her heart continue to bleed?
1. Release Me From This Pain, For Insanity

**Chapter One: Release Me From This Pain, For Sanity Consumes Me**

I was never a sad girl. My life was happier then most people I knew. I had friends and more importantly I had family who loved me. I smiled more then anyone else I'd ever met, and my laughs were always from the heart. I loved my life, everything about it, and there was nothing anyone could do to ever change that.

_I didn't know just how wrong I was. _My happiness had come to a screeching halt, all too soon.

Tears stained my cheeks daily now. Never again would I smile or laugh. Never again would I love my life fully and completely. Never again would I truly be happy. I'd lost someone so dear to me, so close to me, and I knew without a doubt that things would never be the same for me ever again. He was my everything. He was my best friend. My confidant. My teacher. My comfort. My hero. He was my first choice for everything. He truly was the love of my life. He was my _father._

No daughter could ever love their father the way I loved mine. We had such a close bond. We did everything together. Sure, I was close to my mom, of course, but my bond with my dad was unbreakable. We were more like long time best friends then father and daughter.

I loved my father just as much as I loved my mother and little brother, but I truly was a daddies girl. My father _was_ my best friend. And anytime somebody asked me whom my best friend just so happened to be, I would never hesitate to let that person know just who my best friend really was.

I lay on my floor in my room curled into a tight ball,clutching myself as violent sobs wracked my body. This pain inside of me was consuming me whole. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't grasp the fact that my father was dead - gone forever. I couldn't accept it. Just like I couldn't accept it at the funeral.

I stood wide-eyed next to my crying mother and little brother who I now know was holding his tears back, trying so hard to be strong for my mother and I. I know that he had let it out as soon as he was alone. He was always acting more mature then his eleven year old mind should allow him to.

I stared at the casket before me, noticing vaguely that there were many people standing around me. I knew what that casket stood for. I knew what all these people surrounded around the casket meant. I knew what the preacher that was positioned at the head of the casket, speaking kind words about my father and praying for his soul meant.

I knew what it all meant, and yet I couldn't accept it. I was numb, completely closed off to reason and acceptance. My mind refused to allow this kind of pain to taint my heart, so it shut down. I'd been an empty shell since the accident, unable to feel pain or shed a tear. I'd been completely...disbelieving.

I looked at all of the people gathered around me, and couldn't understand what everyone was so sad about. The tears shining on everyone's cheeks only confused me further. I glanced at my mother who continued to cry.

"Mom? What is everyone so upset about?" I asked her in a small voice, earning gasps from a few people within hearing range of me. My mother looked at me wide-eyed, wiping her tears from her cheeks. She put a hand up to her mouth, concealing her own gasp at my repulsive question. I truly didn't understand though, and I was only vaguely aware of the things going on around me.

That was until I caught the end of the preachers prayer and I noticed the pall-bearers begin to lower the casket into the freshly dug hole in the ground. The casket that will never see the light of day again. The casket that will spend forever in the dark hole in front of me. _The casket that shall forever hold my fathers body in it. The father I'll never see again. My father. My best friend. MY FATHER! GONE!_

"No." I whispered, my eyes growing wider, realization finally dawning on me. My heart began to pound furiously in my chest, and as the light of comprehension was finally shed on my mind, the pain quickly began to seep through the fog that had been clouding it.

"No." I choked out, slightly about a whisper now. I began gasping for air, feeling suffocated. Everything began to close in on me, and my vision began to blur with my own tears. I could no longer feel the comforting numbness, and I tried to grasp for it desperately as I felt the onslaught of true pain that attacked my every cell.

I stepped forward, reaching my hand out to the casket, "No!" I cried, audibly now. The tears flowed out of me freely and there was nothing I could do to contain them.

"Stop it!" I screamed, "You can't do this! My dad is in there! You have to stop!"

I took the last steps towards the casket quickly and my legs gave out on me. I fell to the ground and reached out to touch the casket, letting out a sob when my had reached the dark cherry wood box. The pall-bearers had stopped lowering the casket into the ground and everyone stood watching me; my outburst causing fresh tears and soft sobs to occur around the group of people.

"Why?" I cried to my father allowed, "Why did you leave me?" I screamed, pounding my fists on the side of the casket.

My brother, Sota, knelt beside me slowly and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him, then back to my fathers casket, the pain forever tarnishing my very heart and soul.

"It'll be okay, Kagome." I heard Sota say.

_Okay? It'll be OKAY?!_

I turned my head quickly to glare at my younger brother. I knew he was only trying to comfort me, but his words had made me angrier then I'd ever been before in my entire life, and that anger drove me now, I fed off of it, holding it tightly to my soul, hoping I could be consumed by the anger instead of the unbearable pain that suffocated me now.

"No!" I screamed at him, standing up to tower over him. I clenched my fists at my sides, and continued to give him a piece of my mind, "Nothing will EVER be okay again! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

I brought my right hand over my heart, feeling the pain leak through it, poisoning me, and with another sob, I ran. I ran away from reality. I ran away from the people and their pain. I ran away not knowing where I was going.

It had been a week since I ran away from my fathers funeral, and the pain I'd tried to escape from had only seemed to intensify as time passed on. Every little thing set me off now, so I tried to stay in my room out of everyone's way, curled up in a ball on my floor, or huddled in a corner, trying to handle the unruly hurt that coursed throughout my body.

_Why?_ I wondered again, as I had a week before. _Why did you have to leave me? I miss you so much!_

The pain in my heart never ceased. Even sleep didn't serve to bring peace to my damaged heart. I'd have nightmares of my fathers death every time I closed my eyes, and I'd wake up screaming, tears rolling down my cheeks. As soon as the nightmare caught up with me, I'd be thrown into a hysterical fit of sobs and anger. I'd broken things already. I'd punched many holes in my walls and kicked a hole through my door. I shattered every mirror in my room with my fist earlier today and my knuckles were bloody and swollen. And I just couldn't take it anymore.

_I can't handle this pain, dad!_ I screamed in my head staring up at the ceiling. I crawled over to a shard of broken glass from my mirror and grasped it tightly in my right hand. I saw no reason to leave a note. If someone couldn't guess why I'd was to commit an act such as this, then they were completely blind.

_I love you Mom, Sota, but I just can't live with this pain any longer. Please forgive me for being so selfish._

With those thoughts formed, I slid the broken glass swiftly against my wrist, not feeling the pain. It couldn't possibly compare to what I already felt. In fact, as I cut my other wrist, I noticed that it was oddly relieving; almost comforting.

I let out the breath I'd been holding and dropped the glass back on the floor. I lied back down, staring at the blood flowing out of my wrist quickly. I allowed myself to imagine the good memories my father and I shared as I bled out on my bedroom floor. I began to grow very tired and my eyes started to drift close as everything grew hazy.

There was a sound in the distance and I saw, through narrowed eyes, my brother walk into my room to inform me that...dinner was done?

_No thank you Sota. I'm going to be with dad. Tell mom I'm not going to be eating._

I wanted to say this to him, but all I could do was watch helplessly as he rushed over to me, his figure now nothing but hazy colors. Everything seemed to be in slow motion and I was swiftly getting a head ache, so I closed my eyes all the way. I could vaguely hear Sota shouting something, but it was far too distant for me to hear.

It didn't matter anyways. I was finally going to be with my dad again.

_I'm coming, dad. _I thought, as I let go of humanity and allowed the darkness to wash over me.


	2. Please, Allow Me To Explain

**Chapter Two: Please, Allow Me To Explain Myself**

I was so confused. _I'm so sick of being confused!!!_ I screamed in my head. It was dark where I was at, and I could still feel the pain the devoured my heart, only now there was something new about it, something that had been added to my already unbearable pain. It was an annoying stinging somewhere. I didn't know where it was coming from, I just knew it was there.

I didn't understand what was going on. I'd been wandering around in the darkness for what seemed like forever.

_Maybe I'm in some kind of purgatory? Or worse, hell!_

My heart sank, I'd been so sure and so hopeful that I'd be with my father again.

_I truly will never see him again._

The pain in my chest and the annoying stinging that joined it now continued to grow stronger and I finally began to see some light surrounding the vast emptiness around me. I still didn't understand what was happening, so I just watched silently as colors and objects began to appear before me.

Everything came into view and I blinked a few time to clear the blur that kept me from really seeing what was in front of me. I took a deep breath as everything became clear and I took in my surroundings.

_No wonder I didn't make it to you._ I thought to my father.

I glanced around the hospital room, looking at the sleeping woman on the small couch up against the wall to my left.

_Mom..._

I decided not to wake her, instead further surveying the room I was in. I noticed the doors - one, straight ahead of me, I assumed was most likely a bathroom or closet, the other, to my right, had to lead out into the rest of the hospital - then I looked further right and finally noticed the machines shoved next to the bed I occupied; several cords and tubes leading from the machines and connecting to my body in various places.

I sighed heavily, looking down and noticing the thick bandages that covered both of my wrists. As I stared at them, remembering why I'd need the bandages in the first place, they began to sting badly, and I could finally place that annoying stinging that now accompanied my current pain. I sighed again and looked up quickly when I heard the door in front of me open.

_Yep, a bathroom._ I thought as Sota walked out, turning off the light. His eyes lit up when he was me awake.

"Kagome!" He yelled, running over to embrace me. "We were so worried about you!" His noise caused my sleeping mother to sir and finally awaken, looking over in the direction of the noise. Seeing me awake, she stood instantly and rushed over to my side, embracing me as well.

"Oh, Kagome!" My mother cried, "I thought I lost you too!" She confessed. She pulled away from me to look me in the eyes. "Why Kagome?" She furrowed her eyebrows, asking me the same question I'd been asking my father for days now. "Why did you do something so stupid?" She demanded, however gently.

I was taken aback by her question. I knew why I'd done it, of course, but the fact that she could ask me exactly what I'd been asking my father; the fact that she could even feel an ounce of the pain I feel now, shocked me beyond anything.

I breathed a sigh of relief, finally feeling something other then pain. I looked right into her eyes, feeling guilty immediately for causing her pain.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." I told her truthfully, tears sliding down my cheeks. "I never meant to hurt you, I was being reckless. I'm so sorry. It just hurts so much, mom. I miss him so much that I'm suffocating in my own sorrow and I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear the pain. I'm so sorry for hurting you." I confessed to her, opening up my soul.

"Promise me, Kagome," She began, grabbing my hands in hers, "Promise me you won't ever do something like that again." She asked of me, shedding her own tears. I put on a fake smile, though small, and answered her honestly once more, "I promise, Mom. I promise."

Now that I understood that she felt my pain, possibly to the same degree, I would never do anything to hurt her further.

_She lost someone too, Kagome. How could you have been so blind to that?_ I asked myself. The guilt lied on even thicker now. I will keep that promise to my mother. I knew that for a fact.

-------------

The hospital didn't allow me to go home, which I'd already expected before they let me in on it. I would be placed into the cities Sanitarium for a while - about a month is what the doctor told me - and while there I can "heal my body, mind, and soul." I didn't appreciate this doctor assuming I'd heal that easily from a wound this deep, but I'd do as I was told, and accept things as gracefully as I could. I got myself into this mess, after all.

I just hope that going to this Sanitarium won't prove to be a complete waste of my time. Maybe I would actually get something out of this.

_A month? Hopefully I get out of there sooner. I'll just be sure to be on my best behavior. My goal is two weeks._

I was confidant that I could be out of that place in just two weeks.

_Oh, I hope I can be out soon, I can't miss too much school. Dad always_ _wanted me to have a good education. I'm going to make sure I get one, just for him._

I sighed, holding back tears that sprang up in my eyes at the thought of my late father. I don't think I had enemies, but if I did, I wouldn't ever wish this kind of pain upon them. This, I'm sure, was the worst kind of pain; the worst kind of hurt anyone could ever feel.

_Oh dad...My hearts an open wound, bleeding at the loss of you. Will my heart ever stop bleeding? Will my wound ever heal?_

I already knew the answer to that. Not a chance, ever, would this wound ever heal. I will be powerless against this pain for the rest of my life. There will always be a void where my father once was, held dearly in my heart.

"All right, Kagome. We're here." I heard a tall male, clad in all white, speak to me from the front seat. I looked up to see that by 'here' he indeed meant the Sanitarium.

"Thank you." I said to the man. I'd already said my good-bye's to my mother and Sota, adding that I'd see them on Thursday if they chose to visit me. Thursdays were my only visiting days, so they quickly accepted the offer, knowing it'd be the only time we'd get to see ach other.

After our goodbye's, I was escorted outside to a white van. There was about five seats available, and then the front passenger seat and the drivers seat.

I sighed, crawling into the second row of seats. I was the only passenger, aside from the driver and the man sitting beside him. The trip wasn't too long, however, traffic wasn't too promising. So on the trip there, I decided to just get lost in my own thoughts.

I found discomfort with my thoughts though, so I was grateful when the man interrupted them to announce our arrival. I didn't have many belongings with me. The Sanitarium was very precise on what is allowed and what is not, so I only carried with me enough clothes to last me a couple weeks, and the fuzzy white stuffed bear my father and mother had given to me for Valentines Day last year. It was a beautiful stuffed animal; as white as snow, with a blood red ribbon attached around it's neck. In it's arms was a blood red heart and written on it in a lovely cursive font was 'I Love You, Kagome.' I couldn't sleep without that bear, and my mom knew that so I was thankful when she packed it with the clothes she's packed for me earlier today.

I was shown to my room right after we checked in at the front, and now I sat in my room on the edge of my bed. I had a room-mate, but I haven't met her yet.

Sighing yet again - I realized I did that a lot now - I stood and began to unpack my stuff. I arranged my things so they suited my personality. As I was finishing, I heard someone open the door and walk into the room.

"Oh? Am I in the wrong room?" I heard a guy ask as I turned around. He stepped out into the hall, looked up at the room number above the door, and stepped back in, shaking his head.

"No...Are _you_ in the wrong room?" He asked me, giving me a strange look.

I shook my head, knowing I wasn't in the wrong room. I was escorted to this room personally.

"Your sure? Room 313?" He questioned.

I gave him a half smile and nodded. "Yes. Room 313."

"Hm...Maybe they made a mistake in the office." He said, shrugging. He made his way into the room and sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh well." He laughed, "At least I get to share a room with a pretty girl."

I smile lightly and bowed my head thanking him for his compliment. He was tall and had dark brown hair and shimmering blue eyes. His hair was short and pulled back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Hello? Yoohoo? You in there?" I heard him ask me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh..Yeah." I blushed, realizing I'd just spaced out probably staring at him as I profiled him. I really had no interest in him other then to be his friend, but I enjoy surveying and observing people, and by staring at him just now I probably gave him the idea that I was interested in him. Either that, or he thinks I'm a total loony bin now. Oddly enough, I'd much prefer he thought the latter.

"I asked you what your name is. You spaced out on me there." He laughed at me again.

"Oh, sorry. I do that a lot. Um...I like to observe people. Yeah it's kind of weird I guess. But my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." I told him as I extended my arm forward to shake his hand.

He shook it gladly eying the bandage on my wrist and saying, "My name is Miroku. I just moved here."

That confused me. "You moved...here?" I asked, pointing to the floor.

"Oh! No! My mother and I just moved to Tokyo recently. My mom...she thought I needed to be here for counseling for a few weeks." He said, sadly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry." I told him, rushing forward to embrace the boy I'd just met.

I wasn't sure what I was apologizing for, but I wanted to offer him some sort of comfort. He seems surprised by my drastic move, but relaxed and hugged me back.

"Thanks." I heard him whisper.

I released him, "No problem...Miroku."

"So, I wonder when they are going to realize they put us together in the same room." He said, laughing.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe they did it on purpose." I joked.

"Yeah, I wish. It's be nice to know someone around here." He said seriously. "Say, when are you supposed to get out of here?" He wondered.

I sat back on my bed before answering. "Oh, I suppose a month, but...I'm going to try for two weeks." I told him.

"Yeah, I hope I'm getting out soon. Maybe we'll get out together!" He said joyfully.

_How can you be in a place like this and be so happy?_

I wanted to ask why he was here, but I didn't want to be considered rude. I know where the boundary line was, but I really was curious. He was so happy, I didn't think this place suited him.

"You know...this place doesn't suit you..." I knew those words were safe, at least I hoped so.

He stared straight into my eyes, and for the first time, I saw the pain in them. I instantly regretted my previous words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend--" I started.

"It's okay." He interrupted me. "I choose to be happy, Kagome. And," he said, coming to sit next to me and taking my hand, once again eyeing my bandaged wrist, "I think you want to be happy too, you just can't find your happiness anymore."

He rubbed his thumb over my bandage, never taking his eyes off of it, "Your happiness was taken away from you." He said in a small voice.

"Will you tell me what happened?" He asked, finally looking into my eyes.

My eyes widened. I was shocked by his bluntness, yet at the same time, grateful for it. It was refreshing. And oddly enough, I _wanted_ to tell this boy I just met all about my story. I felt I could trust this Miroku, and I found myself wishing that he felt the same way about me. I hoped he felt he could trust me too.

"Okay." I said softly.

He beamed, smiling proudly. "And I will tell you why I'm here. And Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You _can_ trust me."

I saw the truth in his eyes as he stared into mine. "And you can trust me Miroku." I told him, truthfully.

"I know." He said, smiling.

We grew silent and I knew he was waiting for me to begin with my story.

_Where to begin though?_

"I...I tried to kill myself." I could hear the shame in my voice. "I used a piece of a broken mirror in my room to cut my wrists."

His eyes held mine in a trance. I couldn't look away, and they made me want to continue my story.

"My father and I were in an accident. A car accident. We were...um..." I was choking on my words as the pain started to stab me and the tears started to prick my eyes, "We were on our way to see a movie, and my dad was talking to me, and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing..." I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, and they began to fall as they had so many times in the past couple weeks.

"A guy ran a red light, he was driving a diesel truck, and he ran right into my dads side of the car..." I couldn't continue, I felt like I was being suffocated again, and I was gasping for air. Miroku just held my hands tightly within his, and didn't say a word as I tried to gather my bearings.

"My dad died." I blurted out, "And it's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Kagome." I heard Miroku say, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Yes it is," I said quietly, "If I wasn't talking to him, he wouldn't have been looking at me, and he would have seen the diesel coming."

"It's not your fault. You may not see that now, but you will eventually." He was quiet for a moment, then, "Is that why you tried to kill yourself? Because you blame yourself for you fathers death?"

I never thought of killing myself because I felt it was my fault. I never thought of it that way at all. I said as much to Miroku, and he looked shocked.

"Then why, Kagome?"

"Honestly, it hurts. It hurts so much I can barely handle it. My dad was my best friend. Losing him was like losing a piece of myself and when I lost him, I lost him _and_ a piece of myself. Do you understand, Miroku?"

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Thank you for telling me, Kagome."

He held me and let me cry on his shoulder until I felt like a child and backed away from his embrace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cried on you like that."

"It's not a problem at all, really. I'd be more then happy to help you any time Kagome. Don't forget that okay?" He said this with a genuine smile on his face, and I thanked God that I had met him.

"Now would you like to hear my story?" He asked looking right into my eyes again.

I could only nod. I knew that it was now my turn to comfort him, and if need be, I would do so in a heartbeat. So, I listened while he began to tell me his story.

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WE GET TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MIROKU.


	3. Introduce Me To Your Past

**Chapter Three: Introduce Me To Your Past**

Miroku looked down at our entwined hands. He was, no doubt, trying to figure out how to begin his story.

"It happened two weeks ago." He said in a low voice. "My father and sister went to the bank to start a savings account for her." He laughed mirthlessly, "She wanted to feel like a grown up." He began trembling slightly and I squeezed his hand tightly, letting him know I was here for him.

"She was only eight years old." He confessed, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"I'm here for you, Miroku. You can use my shoulder whenever you need it, okay?" I reassured him.

He smiled and used one of his hands to wipe his fresh tears away.

He spoke again, in a strong voice now, "There was a robbery at the bank, and my father decided to be a hero. He was shot in the head by the guys robbing the bank, and my sister ran over to my fathers body and she..." He couldn't continue as he struggled to breathe. Hearing him gasping for air made me realize that I was holding my own breath, and I let it out slowly as a tear ran down my cheek for my new friend.

"My sister started to cry and she wouldn't stop. I guess those..._bastards_...couldn't handle it, so they shot my...little sister too..." He was really letting it out now. He could no longer hold it in, and I gladly lent him my shoulder. I made a promise to myself right then that I'd always be there for Miroku, no matter what the cost.

We sat in that position for a while, and I rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back comfortingly until he decided he was ready to continue. We both shed tears for his loss in that time. Eventually he regained his composure and finally did continue.

"Somehow she lived through the robbery and she was rushed to the hospital, but..." He took a deep breath, "She had lost too much blood a-and there was too much damage. There was nothing the doctors could do, and she died in the hospital."

"Oh, Miroku." I truly felt for him. He'd lost his father _and _his sister all at once. I embraced him tightly and didn't let him go until I'd shed every tear I could for hiim and his family.

"why are you crying?" He asked me in a small voice.

"You just lost so much, and I'm so upset about that. And your so strong and I'm a mess. And your sister was so you, she didn't deserve this." I blurted out, anger and pain staining my voice and my words.

"Kagome, you have such a kind heart." He whispered.

I smiled and looked at him, "My father taught me to be kind. _He _had a kind heart."

"We'll get through this you know?" He said to me, matter of factly.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I hope so, Miroku. I really hope so."

-----------------

Miroku and I continued to grow closer as the days continued to pass by. Nobody ever questioned the two of us being in a room together, and we never brought it up. It's been a week since I've been here, and my fmaily gets to visit me today. I'm very excited for Miroku to meet them and for them to meet him.

Miroku's mother visits him on Saturday's, so I'll get to meet her in two short days. I didn't get to meet her last Saturday because she was unable to come, so Miroku and I kept each other company like we normally did in our free time.

We mostly did everything together. Being here reminded me of school in a strange way. We woke up in the mornings, ate breakfast in the cafeteria, worked in groups together, did activities outside, ate lunch in a cafeteria, had some free time, ate dinner in a cafeteria then went to bed shortly after. Okay, so it's not _exactly_ like going to school, but the similarities didn't escape me.

_Honestly, I couldn't wait to get back to school. They had better food, and I haven't had a pop in over three weeks. I'm beginning to have withdrawal symptoms._

I laughed at my thoughts and pushed the double doors leading into the visiting room open. Miroku stood next to me on my left and as I spotted my mom and Sota, I grabbed Miroku's elbow and ran towards my family.

"Mom! Sota!" I said, waving with my free hand.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled, running to hug me. I dropped Miroku's elbow and grabbed my brother into my arms, spinning him around. His laughter filled the air, and the sound of it made my day that much better.

_I hope I can laugh like that again one day._

I put him down and hugged my mom for a good minute. As soon as I let go of her, Sota didn't hesitate to ask who my friend was.

"Mom, Sota, this is Miroku." I said, smiling proudly. "He is new to Tokyo." I told them, then whispered, "He lost some people dear to him too."

My mom smiled fondly at Miroku, and pulled him in for a hug, "Your welcome at our home anytime Miroku. And I'm sorry for your loss, from the bottom of my heart."

Miroku was touched by my mother's actions. He knew she was sincere. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

When my mom released Miroku, Sota grabbed Miroku's hand, saying, "Hi, I'm Sota. It's nice to meet you, Miroku."

Miroku laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you too Sota. Kagome has told me quite a bit about you. You know...we should play those video games you love so much sometime. But...I bet you'd beat me though." Miroku played innocent.

Sota just laughed along with Miroku while mom and I talked.

"So, how are you feeling, Kagome?" She asked me.

"Mom, dad just died. Honestly, if it wasn't for Miroku, I don't know if I'd be doing as well as I am." I told her, truthfully. "How are you holding up though?" I questioned her.

She heaved a sigh, "I'm handeling things as well as to be expected."

"Mom, we will get through this." I told her as Miroku had told me. I wanted to be strong for my family. They deserved that, and I owed it to them.

We visited together for a few hours and then it got late, and my mother and Sota went home until next Thrusday.

But now all I had to do is wait two more days and I will get to meet Miroku's mother. I wanted to know all about Miroku. I wanted to know what made him the person he is today. Miroku was beginning to mean a lot to me, and I wanted to be a close part of his life. I was already beginning to look at him as a brother. Nobody would ever replace my father's place in my life, but I already knew that Miroku could very well be my best friend.

Miroku and I mad eour way back to our room, content with the silence between us. He reached down and grabbed my hand, holding it in his as we walked. I knew it was but a friendly gesture. I'd never mistake our friendly gestures as anything more then friendly, and he'd never mistake them either. That's how we were already so close. We were there to comfort each other, to protect each other, and to love each other like a brother would a sister.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked me after we were tucked into our beds.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"Thank you for allowing me to meet your family. I really like them. I wish..." He grew silent and I waited for him to continue.

"What do you wish Miroku?" I asked when he didn't finish.

"Well...I just wish I could have known your father too." He said. I was so touched by his confession that I got up out of bed and lied down next to him.

"I wish you could have know him too Miroku."

We stayed like that, embracing for quite a while, until I could barely keep my eyes open. He'd already fallen asleep, so I was careful not to wake him when I got up and lied back down on my own bed, falling asleep.

----------------------

I woke up to light streaming in through the window next to my bed. I looked over to see if Miroku was still sleeping, and found that he wasn't in his bed anymore. I sat up quickly, curious as to where he was, and found him sitting at the foot of my bed looking at the stuffed animal my mother and father had given me.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Good Morning." He said, standing and placing my stuffed animal next to me.

"Morning." I replied.

"My mom and dad got it for me last Valentines Day." I told him, about the stuffed animal.

"Yeah." He said, "It's nice, Kagome." He told me sweetly.

"Miroku are you all right?" I asked, grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit next to me.

He looked at me and smiled, "Of course, why?"

I shook my head, recognizing his smile to be fake.

"Miroku, your lying to me. Please tell me what's wrong." I said, getting worried.

He sighed. "Sorry Kagome. I never want to lie to you. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Miroku, but tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." I told him, honestly.

"It's just...today we have to talk about memories we have with the one's we lost. We do this every two weeks in group talks. It upsets me to talk about it, and I'm worried about you. That's all."

I was really beginning to cherish Miroku. He cared a lot about me as I do him.

"I'll be fine Miroku, "I told him, grabbing his hand, "as long as your with me."

He smiled his true smile now and pulled me up out of my bed and into a hug.

"Thank you, Kagome. You have become like a sister to me already." He whispered into my ear, "And I love you as if you were my sister."

"And I you, Miroku." I said through a smile.

He pulled away from me, still holding my shoulders and said, "All right, well get ready then girl." He smiled at me and walked away to give me my privacy.

Miroku was quickly becoming my best friend. I had lost my father and it seemed that life wouldn't go on for me, and then I met Miroku and he is putting me back together.

Miroku lost his little sister and his father, and I truly believe I'm helping him to get through everything.

I walked out into the hallway and found Miroku leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"You look lovely, Kagome." He said, shining his wonderful smile once again.

I looked down at my simple red summer dress and strappy sandles. I wore my hair straight down today. I didn't see anything lovely about me, but I thanked him regardless.

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you, Kagome?" Miroku laughed at me.

"Oh, stop." I told him, laughing along.

"I'm serious silly."

I started to protest, but he held a finger up to my lips to silence me, "That's okay. You'll see it one day lovely lady. Even if I have to knock it into you." His laughter filled the air again, and I truly felt blessed.

_God, you've taken so much away from me, but you've blessed me with such a wonderful friend. Thank you so much for that. _

I silently prayed to God, counting all of my blessings, thanking him for each and every one, but thanking him especially for Miroku and his abilities to help me get through the days.

"Thanks, Miroku." I said, stopping him before we entered the door to where the group sat waiting for us.

"For what, Kagome?" He asked, confused.

"For you." I said shyly, looking down at the floor.

He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. His smile was more beautiful then I'd ever seen before, and it lit up my life, forcing my own smile to appear on my face.

He grabbed my hand and nodded toward the door in front of us and the people waiting beyond.

"Come on." He said, pulling me through the door.


	4. At Peace In The Moment

**Chapter Four: At Peace In The Moment**

As Miroku and I took our seats beside each other in the small group, the lady leading the group - we called her Ms. Kanami - clapped her hands together, smiling at everyone.

"Great, now that we are all here, we can begin." She said joyfully, smiling widely at everyone again. "Today we are going to reminisce on memories we've had through out our lives. And those of you who have lost someone close to you, you may tell us about a memory you've had with that person."

Ms. Kanami sighed, smiling lightly and looking around the group. "Now. Who wants to volunteer to go first?" She asked no one in particular.

A younger male, a little older then my raised his hand shyly saying, "I'll go first."

Ms. Kanami smiled widely and nodded her head at the male. "All right Jet. Go ahead when your ready."

Jet nodded at her and took a deep breath. "When I was little, my mom and dad would take me and my little sister and older brother boating at the bay near the house we lived in. Dad was real fond of his boats and whenever he got the chance, he'd always get a bigger boat. And I loved going boating with the family." He finished, closing his eyes and clasping his hands together, remembering the moment.

I was touched by his declaration. It was heart warming. Probably because I had similar memories with my family, and I could relate. I smiled at him, wondering why he was in this place.

"Thank you for you story Jet, "Ms. Kanami said, "But I think you told us that one last time we shared stories." She smiled warmly at him, and looked at me, smiling just as warmly at him.

That seemed to get her attention. "Do you have something you'd like to share, Kagome?" She asked me.

I took my eyes off of Jet, and looked at her, knowing exactly what memory I wanted to share with her, and the group. I'd been decimating my brain since Miroku had brought it up, and as we walked down the hall towards the group, it came to me. I knew what memory I would share today.

I flipped my hair back over my shoulder and smiled, "Of course Ms. Kanami." I told her, sitting up straight and clearing my throat to begin. "When I was much younger, maybe about seven years ago...I was ten," I started, remembering way back then, "I heard a song my dad was listening to." I felt a smile on my face, and the tears began to pool in my eyes. Miroku took my hand and squeezed it gently, smiling an encouraging smile.

"It was the most beautiful song I'd ever heard. There were no words, just the divine sounds of a piano symphony coming through the speakers. It was so inspiring to me that I told my dad that I absolutely had to learn how to play like the person I was hearing at that very moment." I took a deep breath, glad that the tears hadn't fallen yet. I didn't feel like displaying my emotions in front of everyone. I blinked back the tears and continued.

"He took me to a class a few times for a lesson and one day on the way home he told me that I wouldn't be attending that class any longer." I laughed, remembering the tantrum I threw after that.

"I was so angry with him, until we got home and I realized _why_ I wouldn't be taking lessons anymore. I walked into the family room and right in front of me was the most exquisite..." I swallowed loudly as my emotions overcame me and the tears began to fall. My father was known for his kindness and I'd never forget how many times he'd been kind to me.

My lip quivered and Miroku squeezed my hand again, reminding me he was here for me. I nodded at him and continued with a shaky voice. "There was the most exquisite Baby Grand Piano I'd ever seen. My dad went out and bought it for me. I remember being so confused before he explained that he'd be teaching me from then on. My father turned out to be even more skillful then my last teacher and I was more then grateful for the extra time we had together.

"He taught me everything about the piano and how to read the music and notes and how to perform a masterpiece perfectly." I sighed, looking at Miroku's hand intertwined with my own. "My father was the kindest person I've ever met." I told everyone, looking up at Ms. Kanami once again. "Well, that's it." I said, shrugging.

She had a smile on her face. I guess she enjoyed my story.

"Thank you for that touching story, Kagome. You'll have to show us all how talented you are sometime soon." She said, then a light exploded in her eyes and she smiled more brightly, "I know! We shall have a talent show and everyone can perform."

When everyone around the group nodded at the idea, she smiled proudly and looked at me again, "What do you say Kagome? Will you perform for us?" She asked, almost desperately.

I looked at Miroku, for some sort of guidance, and he just smiled and nodded. "Okay." I said, shrugging again.

She clapped her hands saying, "Oh good. It's set then. We will have the talent show on Sunday. So everyone rehearse!" She took a deep breath and looked at Miroku. "Okay, moving on. Miroku. How about you share now?"

Miroku looked at the ground, and now it was my turn to reassure and encourage him. I squeezed his hand gently and saw a smile spread across his face. He nodded and began with his story.

He told of the time he'd taken his little sister to the park to teach her how to fly a kite. His sister was so excited about learning to fly her own kite that she ran out into traffic when her kite got away from her. Miroku had pushed her out of the way just in time and had been hit by a car, but it barely did any damage besides leaving a bruise on his leg.

He had scolded his little sister about staying away from the streets and made her cry but he made her feel better by tickling her and telling her she had abandoned her kite. She was careful to stay away from the street from then on out, and got really good with the kite flying. He told the group about how proud he was of her and how proud she was of herself. Their parents had been very proud as well when they went home to show them what she'd accomplished.

Miroku had stayed strong throughout his story and only had trouble when he retold the part about him yelling at her and het crying, but once again I was there to reassure him.

I was impressed with Miroku's strength and touched by his story. I was able to imagine everything as he went into detail and I found myself lost in a dream as I watched Miroku teaching his young sister how to fly a kite. I watched as they laughed together and teased each other. I watched as the little girl's eyes lit up with pride and accomplishment as she got the hand of flying the kite. And I watched as Miroku looked on with pride and love for his siter. I felt so much bliss and happiness in that moment alone that my own pain was momentarily subdued.

"That's my memory for today." I heard Miroku say, and I opened my eyes. A smile was spread across my face and I turned to Miroku, speaking before Ms. Kanami had the chance to.

"That was so beautiful Miroku." I told him, smiling from ear to ear. "I loved it."

He looked at me, with light in his eyes, and smiled. "Thanks, Kagome."

I only nodded and turned back to the group, awaiting the next story. The rest of the group shared similar stories of happiness and before we knew it, it was time for lunch. Miroku and I had skipped out on breakfast, but we were both hungry by lunch, so we skipped off towards the cafeteria to get our food.

"I didn't know you could play the piano." Miroku said, looking at me with an easy smile on his face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess it never came up." I told him, then I got an idea. "Hey! We should perform together at the talent show. I could play the piano and you can sing. You have an amazing voice." I told him truthfully.

He looked at me confused as to how I knew this about him.

I giggled and told him about the time I heard him singing one night when he thought I was asleep. I didn't tell him then that I overheard him almost every night.

"We could even do that song too." I told him. "It went something like, 'Nobody said it was easy. It's such a shame for us to part.' Or something along those lines." I said, smiling at him as we got in line to get lunch. I knew he'd know exactly what I was talking about. He sang the same song every night.

His eyes lit up in recognition and he smiled, "The Scientist? Really?"

I nodded, smiling wider. I knew it must have some special meaning to him. I'd heard him listen to it once, and fell in love with the instrumentals instantly. "Definitely. It would be perfect. I'll play and you can sing." I told him.

"Do you even know that song?" He asked me, wonder in his eyes.

"Well, not quite, but I've heard it once, and I'm a quick learner. I can learn just by listening to it. Please please please?!" I begged, grabbing a hold of his arms and giving him the puppy dog pout as I bounced up and down lightly.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay, but we'll have to practice today and tomorrow and as much as we can Sunday."

"Yes!" I shouted, raising my right arm in the air into a fist. "Okay, we're going to be great."

The rest of the day went by quickly, as Miroku and I spent hours practicing and learning. He and I were a great team, and as I learned the notes of the song, and played them while he sang the words, I couldn't help but feel at peace in the moment. We really were going to be freat together at the talent show.

The sun finally fell in the sky and the moon rose, allowing the stars to shine in the sky. It wasn't that easy to see them in the city, but they shined boldly tonight, giving me a sense of hope I hadn't felt in weeks.

"Well, I suppose it's time we get to bed." Miroku said, yawning. "We have a big day tomorrow."

I was meeting Miroku's mother tomorrow, and I was very excited about that. I smiled at Miroku, and nodded, following him out of the room and down the hall to where our beds awaited us. After getting through my nightly routine, I lied my head down on the pillow and was overcome by sleep almost instantly. But not before hearing Miroku singing his song, almost silently in the dark.

_I know! I can dedicate the song to those we lost, at the talent show._

It was a perfect idea. Those were my lst thoughts before I drifted into another peaceful sleep. Since Miroku came into my life, I'd been sleeping easier and having less nightmares. I still had nightmares, and when I had them, they were horrible, but they happened less frequently now. And for that I was thankful.

----------------------------

"Kagome." I heard someone whisper. "Wake up, Kagome." I felt someone lightly shaking me and I opened my eyes slowly to see Miroku standing over me, smiling.

"It's time to get up silly. You sleep like a rock, you know?" He said, laughing at my sleeping habits.

"My dad always said that." I said, smiling a little myself.

"Well you better get up and get ready. My mom will be here soon."

At that I was out of bed and throwing my clothes around the room like a wild bear destroying some poor families camp sight. Miroku laughed at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Easy tiger. You don't want to hurt yourself now." He said, still laughing.

I nodded once and sighed, then laughed alone with him at my antics. I looked around the room and spotted my royal blue sweater dress and decided to put that on. I spun Miroku around so he wouldn't see me while I was semi exposed and threw on the dress quickly, pulling half of my hair up into a clip and letting the rest flow down my back. I slipped on my white sandals and grabbed Miroku by the hand pulling him along as I ran out of the room.

"Wha-?" He asked, confused. He hadn't realized I was changing my clothes, and I'd done it so quickly it had startled him.

He laughed, "Well I guess you don't waste any time do you." He met my pace and I laughed with him.

"Of course not. This is an important day! Now how do I look?" I asked coming to a halt, shocking him once again.

I followed his eyes as he looked me up and down.

"You look stunning, as always." He said smiling.

"Your sure? It's not too much?" I asked him, looking down at myself.

He laughed at me again, "You look fine."

"Okay. Come on!" I said, grabbing his hand again, and pulling him through the door to the cafeteria.

I wanted to be full before I met his mother. No point in being embarrassed by the growls of an empty stomach. We were just in time for breakfast and I pulled Miroku into the line with me. I finally took the time to notice what Miroku was wearing. In all my haste this morning, I'd barely even glanced at him.

He was wearing a royal blue button up shirt and a pair of snug fitting dark wash jeans. His shirt brought out his eyes and he really looked nice today. I said as much and he laughed, thanking me. That's when I noticed something.

"We match." I pointed out, laughing again. He looked at me and then down at himself before smiling.

"Yeah I guess we do." He let out another snicker and pulled me along as the line moved.

I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

-------------------

Breakfast and everything after breakfast passed by pretty quickly as Miroku and I awaited his mothers arrival.

When she finally did get here, I was so excited to finally meet her that I was pretty much jumping out of my own skin with the excitement. Miroku laughed at me and told me to calm down or I'd probably make her think I was on some kind of drug. He was most likely right, so I did my best to reign in my joy for this occasion and calm down. You know what they say about first impressions.

As the woman who called herself Miroku's mother walked into the room we were seated in, I couldn't help but smile brightly at her. Miroku stood and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"I missed you mom." I heard him say to her.

"Oh, I miss you too honey." She replied, hugging him tightly to her.

She released him and looked up at me with the same beautiful blue eyes Miroku had and smiled.

"Well who is this Miroku?" She asked, gesturing to me.

He smiled proudly at her and looked at me, "Mom, this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my mom."

"Hello." I said, smiling shyly at her now. I stood to shake her hand and she came at me for a hug instead.

I stiffened instinctively but relaxed immediately and hugged her back affectionately.

"You can call me Shiori..." She said to me before releasing me from the hug. "Or mom." She laughed, "Most of Miroku's friends called me their second mom."

I looked at this woman I just met, and couldn't help but love her already. If she was anything like Miroku, and she already seemed to be, then I'd love her like my own mother in no time. I truly was a blessed person to know Miroku and now his mother.

I nodded my head at her, smiling. "Okay." I said.

"Miroku has told me so much about you." She told me, stepping away from me to take a good look.

"Oh, you are such a pretty girl, Kagome." She told me bluntly.

I felt my blush rise to my cheeks and looked down at the floor. "Thanks, Mrs. Shiori."

"Mom." Miroku told her, pleading with her to stop all the praising.

She laughed again, but complied. She looked at me seriously now, all signs of her previous tranquility gone, "I'm very sorry for your loss Kagome. I hope your doing okay." Mrs. Shiori said to me, grabbing my hand in hers. "I know that Miroku is doing a lot better with you here." She told me, looking at Miroku with a smile on her face.

She brightened, then, "I think that once you get out of here, Kagome, I'll take Miroku out as well."

"Really?!" Miroku and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other, smiling widely.

This was great. We'd get out of here together and start school with each others strength to get through the day. We'd both been so worried that one of us was going to get out before the other and have to go on on our own until the release of the one of us still locked up. Now we didn't have to worry about that.

Mrs. Shiroi nodded her head and smiled widely at our excitement. "Yes, I believe I'm going to do that." She said.

The rest of our visit went by extremely well. Mrs. Shiori was a great woman and I knew exactly where Miroku got his kind heart from. I instantly liked the woman and knew we'd be friends forever as well as Miroku and I.

We were both still extremely excited about getting out together, and all we could talk about were future plans of our days ahead once we finally did get out of here. I only hope it'd be soon.

_One more week..._ I thought to myself. _I hope._

Miroku and I practiced our routine for the talent show a bit more and after it got late, we finally decided to go to bed.

On the walk back to our room, all I could think about was doing my best tomorrow at the talent show. I wanted to do my best for my father. I wanted to show everyone that he had taught me well and how proud of his I was. I wanted to make him proud as he watched me from heaven. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

----------------------

I awoke once again to someone gently shaking me.

"Wake up sleepy head." I heard Miroku say softly.

I smiled and opened my eyes slightly. "How is it that you wake up before me all the time? I mean, I thought guys were the ones who liked to sleep in." I laughed quietly.

He smiled back at me and shrugged his shoulders. "Force of habit, I suppose." He replied. "Now up, up. We need to practice some more before this afternoon."

I nodded my head and got up slowly, stretching every limb on my body. It felt good to stretch. "All right, I'm up. What are you wearing today? We should try to match again for the talent show. What do you think?" I asked Miroku as he stared at me respectfully.

"Hm." He said, looking up and touching his chin. "I think we should wear black. I'll wear a black button up and a pair of nice jeans. Do you have a black dress?" He asked, looking at me now.

I thought of the clothes I brought and smiled, remembering the black dress I did indeed bring with me. I nodded my head and he smiled too.

"Great!" He said, "Now get ready, I'll be in the bathroom."

Miroku got off his bed and headed for his dresser. He took out his bathroom and shower items and the clothes he was going to wear today and headed off towards the bathroom showers. I got up and collected my own shower items. These items consisted of coconut shampoo and conditioner and vanilla body wash. I grabbed a pair of flip flops and my own clothing for today and headed off to the showers.

After I was ready for today I stepped up to the mirror to take a look at myself. I let the natural wave me hair had take over today, and my onyx hair waving gently down my back looked good against my snow white skin and raven dress. I loved this dress a lot. It was strapless and flowed to mid thigh in the front and eased into more length as it wrapped around my legs. In the back it dropped low all the way to the floor. The material was satiny and the dress itself was really comfortable.

I was saving this dress for when I got out of this place, but the even tonight seemed more appropriate. I put my silver sandals on, lacing them up my legs the way they were supposed to be, and was ready to go.

I walked out the door and found Miroku leaning against the wall waiting for me.

"It took you long enou--" He stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened when he looked at me.

I blushed furiously and looked at the floor. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, slightly uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Sorry. You just look absolutely amazing." He answered.

"Oh." I said, smoothing my palms over the material on my legs. "Thanks."

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, no problem."

We both walked back to the bedroom so I could put my things away. Once that was done, we headed towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch before the talent show started. I had to admit, I was a bit nervous about performing in front of everyone, but I was a strong girl, and I was doing this for my father, and Miroku's father and sister as well, and I would be strong and do my very best for them.

I smiled at the thought of my father looking down on me from somewhere high above. The feeling that gave me, almost made me believe I'd never lost him to begin with; that he'd been here the whole time and always would be. I clung to that feeling.

Miroku and I finished our lunch quickly and headed off to the room with the piano in it in order to get a few more practice rounds in before the big show. We were still doing fantastic, and I had no doubt in my mind that we'd do just fine at the show.

"I'm nervous. Are you?" Miroku asked suddenly.

I looked at him and blinked. I explained to him that I was doing this for the ones we lost and though I was nervous, I'd be strong for them as they watched me spill my heart for them. Miroku instantly relaxed as my words sunk in.

"That's brilliant Kagome." He said, nodding. "Thanks for sharing that with me. It's what I needed to hear."

I smiled encouragingly at him and nodded, "Anytime Miroku."

We both turned to look at the door as someone opened it and stuck their head in. It was Ms. Kanami.

"You two about ready? We're going to start soon and you are the second act on stage." She told us.

"Of course Ms. Kanami. We'll be right there." Miroku assured her.

She nodded and walked out of the room.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at me.

"Definitely." I said, smiling. I held my hand out to him and he took it laughing.

As we walked towards the cafeteria where the talent show was being held, we could hear the sound of the first act on stage. We walked in and I saw that one of the people I didn't know was telling jokes as his talent. He was pretty funny, but his jokes were a little rusty. None the less everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves anyways.

Once the joke master on stage finished his jokes, Ms. Kanami walked up on stage and announced that she needed the piano to be moved to the platform for the next act. A few of the orderlies helped make this happen, and as everyone got settled back in, she called for Miroku and I to take our places on stage, which we did so.

"Good luck." We both whispered to each other. Before taking my seat at the bench, I walked up beside Miroku and leaned towards the microphone.

"This song...we want to dedicate it to the loved ones we lost so suddenly. Too suddenly. This song is for my father." I said, then looked at Miroku, who leaned into the mic now. "And my father and little sister." He said, finished my small speech.

With that said, I took my place at the piano and Miroku positioned himself in front of the mic.

"This song is called 'The Scientist' by Coldplay."

I started to play the piano, and this time it wasn't like practicing. This time around I played with all of my heart and soul. I played with all that I had. No holding back. I felt my soul go into this song for my father and Miroku's loved ones. And when I heard him begin to sing, I knew he was thinking the same thing as I. As he sang, I sang the words along in my head, and I didn't miss a note on the keys under my fingertips either.

_Come up to meet you.  
Tell you I'm sorry.  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you.  
Tell you I need you.  
Tell you I set you apart._

Miroku truly did sound amazing right now. I could tell he wasn't holding anything back. He sounded like a god. It inspired me.

_Tell me your secrets,  
and ask me your questions.  
Oh let's go back to the start.  
Running in circles.  
Coming up tails.  
Heads on a science apart._

This was a good choice of song for both of us. We both felt so uplifted and good about this song while we practiced it. It was just _right_. We knew that. _Dad, I hope you can see this right now. This is all for you. I love you._ I struggled to hold back tears as Miroku began singing the chorus.

_Nobody said it was easy.  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
Oh take me back to the start._

I was in awe at how well Miroku was doing. He truly was a strong person. And here I was losing my grip, nearly drowning in tears all because of a talent show and a set of lyrics that made my heart ache every time I truly listened to the words. I took a deep breath, trying to control my emotions and moved along to the next verse.

_I was just guessing,  
the numbers and figures.  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science.  
Science and progress.  
Do not speak as loud as my heart._

This was the hardest part for me. This next verse got me every time, and I knew I'd surely lose it after this verse. I had to stay strong though and I had to finish this song as strongly as I had started it. I prepared myself.

_But tell me you love me.  
Come back and haunt me.  
Oh and I rush to the start.  
Running in circles.  
Chasing our tails.  
Coming back as we are._

That did it. I sprung a leak and my vision began to blur instantly. Those first few words cut me deep every time. All I wanted was to hear my dad tell me he loved me one more time. More then anything I wanted to see him again. I blinked back the tears and choked back the anguish and continued the song.

_Nobody said it was easy.  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard.  
I'm going back to the start._

With the last word out of Miroku's mouth, I finished my part strong. I was so proud of both of us, and when I was finished, I stood quickly and ran to Miroku, smiling through my tears, and hugged him tightly.

As I looked into his eyes, I noticed the emotions going on inside of him as well.

"It's okay to cry Miroku." I told him as a single tear slid down his cheek.

He smiled at me and a small laugh escaped his lips. He took my hand and we bowed at the audience who were clapping and cheering for us. I truly was proud of Miroku and I was proud of myself for being so strong.

"Come on." Miroku said, as he pulled me off stage and towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, curious. It had gotten a little later by then and the sun was starting to fall in the distance, turning the sky many vibrant colors of red, pink, blue and violet. It was breath taking as I glanced out the window. I never got to truly appreciate it though because Miroku was dragging me along behind him, almost running to get to his destination.

"It's a surprise. I want to show you something almost as beautiful as you." He replied still dragging me behind him.

I blushed again and sighed at his cryptic reply. If I was being honest with myself, I was a bit worried as to where exactly he _was_ taking me.

"You'll love it. I promise." He called back, as we climbed another set of stairs.


	5. As Long As Your There

**Chapter Five: As Long As Your There**

Miroku finally stopped dragging me along behind him and opened a heavy looking door. Sunlight pooled in through the opening and I gasped as I realized where we were. I had a perfect view of the sun setting from the roof of the building and as I looked at it, mouth agape, Miroku pulled me towards a bench facing the amazing swirl of colors dancing in the sky before me.

I couldn't believe my eyes. All I could do was stare. The view was amazing. Like no other sunset I'd ever seen before. It appeared as if God had just stroked a pain brush across the sky so many different times with so many different colors. It was an image I doubt I'd ever forget.

"God. Miroku! This is so beautiful!" I told him, smiling like a fool.

"I know. I love coming up here. It's so peaceful."

The view truly was a once in a lifetime thing to watch, and as the sun set beyond the horizon, I found myself truly at peace. With all of Miroku's help I've been able to accept everything going on around me. Miroku was such a wonderful friend.

_I am lucky._

We sat on the rooftop until the moon came up and the stars shone brightly above our heads. At least the ones we could see through the city lights around us.

"Miroku, look!" I said, tapping him on the shoulder and pointing up in the sky. "A shooting star."

"Make a wish." He said, smiling at me.

And I did. I wished for happiness for my new friend. I wished for all of his grief to be rewarded with endless joy. I wished for love to come into his life. And lastly I wished for Miroku and I to always be friends.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

He turned to me and smiled, "I'll tell you when it comes true."

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by quickly. I was a little bummed about not meeting my goal of two weeks, but three weeks isn't bad either. The doctor did say it would be about a month before I got out anyway. However, Miroku and I were both surprised when the Hospital Administrator announced I'd be getting out. I'm being released today. I was so excited. We were both excited.

So we both spent our time packing our belongings and awaiting our mothers arrival to take us away from this place. Once they did arrive, we said our goodbye's and exchanged numbers and addresses. I lived further away then Miroku did, so he told me to call him as soon as I got home to discuss plans for school tomorrow. I agreed and we went our separate ways until tomorrow.

I was so excited to get to go home and sleep in my own bed. My mom told me she'd had the carpet replaced in my room and for that I was grateful. I was also happy that I wouldn't have to go to school with gaudy bandages on my wrists as the doctor took them off a week ago.

On the drive home I filled my mom in on everything I'd done at the Sanitarium. She told me how happy she was to see me doing so much better. And I really was doing better. I was feeling a lot better too. I had Miroku to thank for that. He was my safe harbor the whole time. I knew I wasn't completely healed. There's no way that would ever happen. I'd always be missing something in my life. There would always be a void.

But having Miroku by my side helped fill it up enough to be able to function.

My mother, brother and I pulled into the driveway of the shrine and I quickly pulled my things out of the car, lugging them towards the house. I breathed in deeply as I entered my home and sighed, content.

_It's so good to be home._

I dropped everything and ran to the phone, dialing the number Miroku wrote down and waited while it rang on the other end. It rang until it went to the answering machine and I debated on leaving a message or not. I heard the tone and decided I'd leave one to let him know I got home safely.

"Hey Miroku, it's Kagome. Just letting you know I got home safe. Hope all is going well with you. Well, give me a call, okay? See ya."

As soon as I hung up the phone, it rang in my hand. I answered it, a little startled, and greeted whoever was on the other line.

"Hi, may I speak to Kagome, please? It's Miroku."

I brightened instantly, but decided to mess around with him.

"Kagome? There's no Kagome here. Are you sure you got the right number?" I joked with him.

He hesitated and I heard him rustling papers around. "Umm...let me check." He said.

I covered the phone and giggled. He relayed the number to me and I told him that was my number.

"Oh. Uh, okay. My apologies." He said.

I busted out into laughter. "Just messing with you Miroku. It's Kagome. Glad to hear you got home okay."

"Oh! Kagome! That's not very nice of you." He said, sadness staining his tone.

I instantly regretted my prank and began to apologize.

"Got ya!" He said, laughing.

_Oh man._ He just pulled his own prank o n me. I laughed with him at my expense but managed to tell him how I thought his joke wasn't fair.

"So about tomorrow." He began.

"How about I pick you up?" I said, offering him a ride.

"Oh, are you sure? I mean, I have my car. Why don't we carpool?"

"That's a great idea Miroku." I said, smiling. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, and you can take Wednesday."

"Okay, sounds great. What time should I be ready?" He wondered aloud.

"Be ready by 8:15."

"Okay! See you then Kagome."

We said our goodbyes for the second time that day, and I finally gathered my things and made it to my bedroom.

Even though I knew my mother had replaced the carpet, I half expected to see my blood stain on the floor. I breathed a small sigh of relief when there was no blood to see. I dropped my suit case on the floor and plopped down on the bed. Being all alone again felt foreign to me. I'd just spent the last three weeks with Miroku, and now I was by myself. It allowed me time to think, and time to think reopened the wounds in my heart.

That's the last thing I wanted to happen, so I jumped up quickly, grabbed my ipod and ipod sound system and headed to the bathroom to take a nice long hot bath, turning up the music as loud as I could without disturbing anyone else. And instead of dwelling on painful memories, I sang along to the lyrics that were blaring from the speakers.

_Silverstein._ I thought.

Silverstein was one of my favorite bands. So I relaxed and enjoyed the artistic lyrics this band came up with.

* * *

I awoke to knocks on the bathroom door.

"Kagome! If you don't answer me I'm coming in!" I heard Sota say from the other side of the door.

I blinked to clear my vision and I realized I'd fallen asleep in the bath. The water had gotten cold and my body was chilled.

_I really need to quit doing that._

"Okay! I'm coming in!" Sota yelled.

"No!" I yelled back, reaching around frantically for anything to cover myself up with.

"Oh, so you are alive in there?" He asked sarcastically. "Well mom says it's dinner time. You've been in there for two hours so get out already. Your probably a prune by now."

I groaned. _Two hours?! Oh man._

"All right. I'm coming out." I called back to him.

Groaning again, I lifted myself out of the chilly water and reached for my towel. After I dried off, I changed into clean pajamas and wrapped the towel around my hair. Grabbing my ipod and dirty clothes, I made my way back to my bedroom.

"Mom!" I called downstairs. Not waiting for a reply, I continued, "I'm not hungry. I'm actually pretty tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

This time I waited for her to reply. She showed up at the bottom of the stairs with a concerned look masking her features. "Are you feeling okay Kagome?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all."

"Well, okay. But if you get hungry later then there will be left overs in the fridge all right?" She said, showing her motherly nature.

"Okay mom. Good night." I said smiling down at her.

She smiled back and then walked back into the kitchen to join Sota for dinner.

I walked back into my room and turned out the light, crawling into bed afterward. Making sure my alarm clock was set, and glad when I found it already was, I sighed and snuggled deeper into my pillow and comforter. It wasn't long before sleep overcame me and my dreams took over once again. Lucky for me, they _were_ dreams and not nightmares.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The annoying chime of the alarm clock rang in my ear. Oh how I hated that sound. I hit the snooze button and relished in the quiet of morning for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening my eyes. It was my first day back to school. It had only been a month that I'd been out, but I doubt if anything major happened.

However, I was excited for some reason. I felt like I was starting a new day. Starting fresh. I went to my closet trying to decide what to wear. I settled for a pair of dark was destroyed jeans and a maroon and white striped button up tee with a maroon cami underneath it. I slipped on my white moccasins and pushed my white studded belt through the loops of my jeans.

Taking my thin maroon head band from the small basket I kept my hair supplies in, I pushed my hair back out of my face and let my long hair cascade down my back. I wasn't big on make up, so the only think I wore today was a little mascara to give my lashes more definition and some chap stick that gave my lips a little shine.

I grabbed my white fleece hoody from the back of my computer chair and slipped it over my arms and onto my body. I didn't want to wear my hoody, but the wounds on my wrists were still fresh enough to draw attention, and that's the last thing I wanted.

I finished my morning routine and looked at the clock. It was already 8 o'clock. I needed to leave now if I wanted to get to Miroku's house in time. I ran to my lap top and map quested his address. I was already familiar with the street, but I wanted to make sure I got the right house. Satisfied, I kissed my mother goodbye and ran out the door and hopped into my car.

I made it to Miroku's just in time and before I could get out to knock on his door, he came out with his book bag slung over his shoulder, seemingly ready for the day. He was dressed really well, in a sky blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He had a yellow tee under it, and as I looked closer I noticed a yellow design on the left side of the button up he wore. He had on light jeans that fit him well and a pair of all white sneakers. He looked very good. He'd have to beat the girls away with a stick.

I smiled at him as he got in the car, and told him my theory about beating girls off with a stick.

He laughed, "Well look at you Kagome. I'm going to have to _help_ you beat the guys away because they will be coming at every angle."

I laughed at his comment and sped off to school. We made it there right before the bell rang. I didn't like to hang out in the morning, so I arrived as late as possible.

"Do you know your schedule?" I asked Miroku.

"Yepp." He said, pulling it out of his pocket.

I grabbed it from him and studied it. He had most of my classes with me, and we had the same lunch. I could live with that.

"Well, we don't have first or second class together, but I'll show you to yours. We have third together though, so if you want to wait for me after your class, I'll come get you." I said, smiling at him as we made our way down the hallways.

"Okay. So I'll just wait for you then. Don't make me wait to long though." He warned in a joking manner.

"You got it boss." I said, saluting him then sticking my hands in my front pockets.

"Well, here we are." I told him, stopping in front of his classroom.

He looked at me funny, and I couldn't contain my laughter as I turned him towards his classroom and game him a little shove.

"Knock em' dead tiger." I joked, "And don't forget to wait for me so I can show you where your second class is." I reminded him.

He just nodded and kept walking. I turned away laughing and shaking my head. However, just as I turned around, I bumped into someone and fell on the floor.

"Oof." I breathed, furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard someone say. He reached his hand down and offered it to me.

I took it and he pulled me up. "No, no it's fine. I should be the one apologizing, I need to watch were I'm going." I said, half smiling.

As I stood completely, my eyes met a pair of blue and violet orbs, and his eyes took my breath away.

"No really. I'm sorry. I'm new here, and I can't find room..." He paused, looking down at his notebook. "...213 for the life of me."

I laughed and pointed at the door I'd just pushed Miroku into. We were standing right in front of Room 213.

"Oh wow. yeah, now I feel really stupid. Way to make a first impression." He mumbled.

I just laughed again. "I'm Kagome. Uh, if you need someone to show you around, I'd be more then happy."

"Oh, that would be great, but I feel I need to be honest with you." He said, turning slightly red, and averting his eyes to the floor. "I'm not really _new_ exactly. I've been here for a week, but I saw you standing here and needed a reason to talk to you...so...yeah...sorry." He said, finding something interesting about the floor in front of him.

I could tell he was ashamed about purposely knocking me over.

"You never did tell me your name." I reminded him, trying to tell him I forgave him.

He looked up quickly and his eyes widened. "Oh, forgive me. I'm InuYasha." He said, smiling crookedly.

"Well InuYasha, you could have just come and talk to me." I smiled at him to let him know I was sincere.

He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess your right."

The warning bell sounded and the last few students in the hall scurried to their classes.

"Well, you better go." I told him.

He nodded. "Yeah, well...see ya then."

I waved and began to walk away, just as the final bell rang. I have a free class though, so I wouldn't get in trouble. I had always gone to the same place during this free hour though. And that is where I was heading now.


End file.
